This invention relates to wireless data communication and especially to multipoint-to-multipoint wireless interconnection. More particularly, this invention relates to a networking system operable within an educational institution environment having a plurality of classroom areas, each having a different teaching environment and wherein students employ unique portable workstations, and wherein systems and methods are needed to configure portable computers according to location and intended application so as to limit interference and optimize network resources.
A wireless local area network system must rely on the ability of a client node to establish reliable communication with an network access point. In a classroom environment using infrared (IR) links, network access points are typically a fixed bidirectional array of photodetectors and IR photoemitters located above the classroom work area in or adjacent the ceiling, called ceiling access points (CAPs). The client node, typically a portable computer, must be equipped with compatible IR transceiving apparatus. One solution is to provide as the IR transceiving apparatus multiple fixed directional transceiving arrays. It is a challenge to be able to place a client node anywhere within the access space and establish reliable but non-interference-inducing communication with the CAPs. If multiple CAPs intercept the same IR beam, interference can result. If no CAP intercepts any IR beam, then a link cannot be established. What is needed is a configuration which addresses and solves this problem.